Kat in the apocalypse
by lovelymeows
Summary: A 12 year old girl named Kat is faced with the zombie apocalypse when her plane lands in Atlanta, Kat ends up finding a strange group that she found by a mysterious "friend" she tracked, she has a hard time dealing with her emotions with Carl and Aj. This is Kats story of survival. Carl G/oc
1. Chapter 1 The outbrake

**HI guys its Lovelymeows, I hope you enjoy my fanfic. I am including Future character Aj and aj's family/blonde zombie in the house…. This first chapter takes place after aj leaves her home through the window, i am not taking over her story its just a starting point. I do not own the walking dead nor its characters, I only own my own Oc- Kat….. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 the outbrake **

my name is Kat, I am currently twelve but soon i'm going to be 13. Ive lived in oakland and san francisco california for as long as I can remember….and before I can remember, my memory is not that great. My dad jonathan, is taking me to visit my cousins in Atlanta. My favorite cousin sophia is also like my best friend, she moved there a few years ago along with my other best friend felix, which is not one of my cousins.

"Bye mom, I love you" I hugged my mom sadly because she couldn't come, She waved goodbye with her comforting motherly smile that always made me feel safe. I hopped into my fathers red Volkswagen and buckled myself in. Car rides with my dad always made me nervous, It was always very silent and puts me off edge. Whenever i would talk to him in the car he would always shush me and say he has to focus because he's driving. My mind clears up from my thoughts when the car pulls up into the airport parking lot and I spring out of the doors feeling the cool air ingulf my body. The one thing im going to miss about the bay area is that its always cold, windy, or foggy, And thats going to be the opposite of Atlanta. I dont like the heat and humidity there, it makes me sweaty and tire easily, but it also makes my hair look better for some reason. I lug my suitcase out of the trunk and dash towards the airport not waiting for my dad. I love airplanes, because i feel so safe in them, theres a weird comfort in them to me, but i hate the airport itself. The airport is always so crowded and there are a lot of strange people there. Large amounts of people make me self conscious and nervous. My dad and i walk to the special service desk, he pulls out the small black gun safe he brings on trips and shows it to the woman. The shocked expression on her face shows she wasn't expecting this. While my dad shows them his permits a small scenario plays out into my head. In my mind my dad pulls out the guns and shoots at the ceiling, but instead of bullets its confetti. My brain sometimes makes scary scenarios in my head into something funny, i dont know if this is my way of coping or its a weird brain issue.

I walk down the narrow rows of seats trying to avoid eye contact, sometimes i feel i have issues with being in public. I take a cozy window seat and look out at the busy airport people carelessly throwing luggage into the plane, A little anger wells up in me when i see this. My mind slowly wanders to the thought of sophia and her so called friend she tells me about, she talks a lot about her friend but honestly i don't think she exists. She was telling me about how her "friend Aj" likes this guy chris…. i think thats his name, and how she's trying to get them together or whatever. Crushes and stuff are strange in middle school, because its the age people expect you to like someone yet also you're expected to still be a child which is confusing and makes no sense. My old school was a private rich kid school, i hated every second i spent there, luckily i had one great friend that didn't act like a bitch that bragged about money and petty problems. That girl, Melanie, became my best friend in california and helped me whenever i picked a fight challenging the popular girls about random stuff that just made me lose my temper. Melanie met felix once and had this weird crush on him which i didn't understand. I did understand crushes because i did….do have one, he knows i like him and he likes me too but we've never kissed nor gone out. I have so much to tell Sophia and Felix, especially discuss zombie related things with felix. Felix and i were obsessed with the idea of zombies, Me and him both knew it but we never admitted it but we both kinda hoped for a zombie apocalypse. Sophia hated horror and gore so she never watched any zombie movies with us. My brain reminded me of times i spent with felix and Sophia i cant wait to see them. I laid my head on the uncomfortable seat and drifted into slumber.

My senses shot up to the sounds of a flight attendant speaking rapidly and the faint words of the pilot's radio.

"dad! whats going on!?" i asked a little bit worried. He shushed me as he tried to listen to the pilots radio.

I heard two horrifying words "zombies everywhere!" afterwards came a scream. 10 seconds of shocked silence went through the plane followed by frantic speaking, yelling, and sobbing. after all of those years of hoping and thinking im ready for a zombie apocolypse i realized i am not prepared, right now im on a freaking plane thats going to land in a zombie infested airport! im not ready for this. I felt sudden emotions of fear and sadness that I didn't understand

"everybody, calm down. we are going to land in the outskirts of atlanta, We were told that the city is a safe zone" the flight attendant tried to say calmly, but i could notice the fear breaking through. the plane landed roughly but safely, everyone ran to the luggage compartment.

"dad we need to get the guns" i whispered into his ear. We got up from our seats and raced for our luggage, it was so crowded i felt like i was going to get trampled! We dug through a huge pile of luggage, i was elbowed in the jaw twice and my feet throbbed from being stepped on so many times. I felt like i won the lottery when we found our suitcases. I took out my sketchbook from my bag while my dad got the four guns from the small black safe. Airplanes will never have a feel of comfort for me ever again.

My dad and i bolted away from the plane to the city. The city was at least a mile away but that would be easy to run, cross country payed off! yes! i silently cheered in my head, but my joy ended seconds after when i saw the first zombie, the first real zombie. my body froze not wanting to move. Fear struck my body like a wrecking ball.

"dad?!" I asked in a deep zone of fear. He didn't answer but instead took out his gun aiming at the things head. *BANG*

"Ahhgg" i squeaked in surprize.

"you could've at least warned me!" i yelled at him. My ears now rung from the loud earsplitting shot.

"We should keep moving" He said roughly and kept walking. _uhhg i'm an idiot, this is the fucking zombie apocalypse i can't freeze up like that_. tears slowly started dribbling down my cheek but i wiped them away quickly trying not to show emotion._ this shit is happening to fast, that was the first zombie and i froze up, that action will get me killed!_ my thoughts vanished when we saw the city. _This has to be the safe zone! I bet sophia and Felix are still alive there! _

I darted my eyes from side to side glancing at everything. _This doesn't look like a safe zone, there are cars and buses crashed into buildings and some had bullet holes through them._

"Oh shit" i screamed. a huge hoard of zombies were coming down a bend in the street. they instantly noticed us, they were slow but still close enough to get us. We darted into an alleyway. I lunged behind a dumpster making my back hit the wall hard, I wheezed in pain but held my hand over my mouth holding in the pain and heavy breathing. I shoot my dad a desperate look of fear as the hoard moves by. I cover my eyes trying not to let tears escape. Tears make me feel weak and unpowerful.

We wait a minute after what we think is the last zombie to pass by. As we wait i stare at the black cemented concrete starting to slowly daydream. Tears escape my eyes as an image of my mom being bitten crosses my mind, this time I don't hold back and let every single tear to break free. _I cant assume she is bitten yet, the disease probably hasn't even reached california yet, she won't get bitten….she can't be bitten!_

My dad and I have come across a small sign reading **King county. **We walked to secure looking home. The door was unlocked so we walked in, the creaking floor under my shoe put me on edge a little bit. My dad walking in front of me, holding his 9 millimeter loaded and safety off. He gestured me up a flight of stairs as he peered around a corner. two zombies were pounding and scratching at a door with the name "Aj" on it. My heart sped up and seemed to pound right out of my chest. The two woman zombies lunged at us, my dad shot the brunette one right in between the eyes. I backed up against a door scared out of my mind. My fear instantly turned to pure rage as the pretty blonde zombie crunched its teeth into my dads right shoulder, everything seemed in slow motion. Rage and adrenaline filled my system and without thinking i whacked my hardbound sketchbook with all the force i could into the zombies head. before the thing could get up again i smashed the sketchbook into its skull repeatedly until its brain was mushed and my face covered in a mist of blood. I slumped to the floor in exhaustion and shock. I looked over at my father, his blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Dad just hang in there you're going to be okay" I said my voice shaking and tears slowly dripping out of my eyes.

"I love you Kat, I always have and I always will" he said in a rough hoarse voice.

"Dad! stop saying this i know it already! theres no need when you're going to live!" I shouted with tears rushing down my face like a waterfall.

"I love you.." his hand fell limp in my hand.

"Dad! wake up…. wake up!..you're not dead..You can't be" I said choking with each word and sobbing at the same time. I hugged my dad tightly and didn't let go. _Why did he have to die out of everyone why him! _anger boiled up in my body. I grabbed a nice china face and smashed it to the floor, each tiny piece shimmered as it was shattered on the bloody floor. I kicked my foot at the wall and stammered back in pain.

"Why… Him.." i screamed and smashed another expensive looking vase.

It had been an hour since my dad died, i didn't feel any sadness or rage anymore and that feeling of nothingness made me scared and overwhelmed. I stammered into the bathroom and looked at my self through the mirror, It had been only about 5 hours since the plane and I managed to look horrible. My black fitted skinny jeans had holes through the knees and were tattered at the hem, my loose grey hoodie was now soaked in blood along with my black undershirt, and my hair was a tangled mess of brunette blood soaked hair, my face was covered with a mist of blood, the sight and feel of warm blood on my face was enough to make me puke out the last meal of disgusting airplane food i had in my system. I looked straight into my grey eyes, _I just killed someone!_

I went into the girl Aj's room and curled up on the bed imagining what more the world has for me, _why is this happening now, I am not ready for this but who is. _It was dark outside, i looked out of the window and saw a small piece of fabric caught on the window sill, _That girl is smart, she jumped!_


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Friends?

**HI guys its Lovelymeows, I hope you enjoy my fanfic. I am including Future character Aj in this story. I do not own the Walking dead or any of its characters, I only own my oc's. I accept constructive criticism and i want ideas for oc's.**

**Ch. 2 Finding friends?**

My eyes flutter open to see a gloomy room. I hoist myself off the bed to see that the sun is slowly coming up. _it must be very early in the morning if its still dark out. _My knees wobbled a little as I walked over to the girl's dresser and looked inside. her shirt's were tight and short on me while her pants went up to my upper ankles. _theres no point in wearing these clothes they're way too small. _I slip on my blood soaked clothes again, the blood hasn't dried yet and feel cold against my skin. The smell of the blood seeps into my nostrils, I fall to my knees and start to gag. _This is disgusting!_ I gag more but only saliva and extra stomach fluids come out. I quickly take off the blood soaked clothes and throw them across the room trying to get the stench away from me. I hobble over to the window sill and take a huge breath of morning air. The nausea in my stomach fades away and I slump against the wall.

"Shit.." I silently mumble. _This stench is horrible! how am I ever going to survive if I can't even handle the stench of blood? will I get use to it? _I have to stop thinking and start moving! I get up and walk out of aj's bedroom but i don't look down or else I would see my dead dad and it would make me cry again. I slowly step around trying to avoid blood pools. I step into another room that is decorated with posters and pictures on the walls. Its kind of sad to see the pictures of a teenager that is probably dead, she use to have a life and now its gone. a small tear passes my eye but I quickly wipe it away. A small horrifying thought crosses my mind, I take a quick glance out the door at the blonde zombie that I ended with my sketchbook. That blonde girl is...was Aj's sister! I can't feel bad! she was a zombie, I had to do it! and I'm guessing the brunette dead zombie was their mother. Wait if they were all in their home while it happened… then there must be another zombie in here that bit at least one of them. shit shit shit! i'm gonna have to kill another zombie! Fuck, my dad has all the guns and theres no way i can look at him in his current state. I search the room with my eyes and see a few things I could use to kill a zombie. I see a small stool in a corner of the room that I could use, but first of all I need clothes badly. I search quickly through a dresser but find nothing but skintight revealing clothes that wouldn't even fit. Maybe she has old clothes in the closet! I scramble through the closet and eventually find a box labeled 'old clothes'. I pull out a pair of lace up black boots, maroon skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a grey hoodie kind of like my old one.

a large *CRACK* sounds as I smash the small wooden stool.

" This will have to do" I say as a take the broken stool leg. the zombie is probably somewhere down stairs. I walk out the door holding the stool leg like a bat, ready to strike at any moment. Its weird, a day ago I was home saying goodbye to my mother and now i'm about to beat a zombie to death in this girls house that I dont even know. I tense at each step I take down the creaky stairs, and My heartbeat speeds up as I near the bottom. I turn the corner around the bottom of the stairs and meet face to face with something living, I immediately swing my stool leg. It hits the thing square in the face and it falls to the floor in a pool of blood.

"OH my god" I almost screamed. The dead zombie is a person I know! its my friend Felix's mom…. or what use to be his mom. I never really knew his mother that much because she was always working but I knew that for Felix knowing he lost his own mother would be very tragic and sad for him. I wonder if he knew she was dead. I have to get out of here, I can't stay around all this dead. This will all end soon when the government comes and wipes out all these monsters. First I should take some food and supplies on the go.

I open the fridge and most of the food is still fresh but won't last long. I search through the kitchen but only find 4 cans of beans, 2 bags of crackers, and 1 bottle of water. I find a black backpack in a random closet and put the food and my sketchbook inside. wait I need a weapon besides my stool leg….. my dad has a few guns…I have to take them, thats what he would want.

My dads body looks pale and tired. Tears start forming and I can't stop. With a shaky hand I reach towards my dads gun holster and quickly pull the 9 millimeter. I reach for the glock 17 clamped in his hands. I grab the barrel and it moves effortlessly out of his hands reminding me more that he's dead. Tears well up in my eyes and my vision starts to go blurry. I stumble to the floor and cry but this time i can't stop. I cant do this right now, I have to find my friends….they're all I have left. I leave the house with 2 guns, a bag of food, and clean clothes, the only thing i'm missing is a happy conscience.

I've been walking on the outskirts of atlanta for hours, I've seen a few zombies but have run away or hid.

"Uhhgg" I moan in exhaustion. I wipe the sweat layering my face away and pull my brown hair into a ponytail. The hot sun beams on me making me thirsty. I pull out the one bottle of water I have and drink the last drop.

"shit, im outta wat-" I say but i'm cut off by a scream. oh no oh no what should I do, if I go over there someone might need my help, but if they're screaming then they must be swarmed by zombies…. I have to go its only humane! I run towards the screaming. My lungs feel like they are on fire and my legs feel like they are about to break in half but i keep running. I see a figure fighting off three zombies about 50ft away. I drop my backpack on the side of the road, I keep my gun in its holster while I hold the broken stool leg like a baseball bat. The figure gets the axe its holding stuck in one of the zombies heads but is struggling to take it out. I run up to the fight and swing my wooden stool leg at the closest zombie. Its cracked grooling black teeth are bashed into its brain as I strike hard. The last zombie managed to knock over the person and is chomping its teeth and reaching it grotesque hands out desperate for food. I raise the stool leg high above my head and swing down with force. The blow nocks the zombie off the person but its brain is still intact. It reaches its long arms out but I plunge the stool leg straight through its eye socket making a small mist of blood on my hoodie. I feel nausea start in my gut but I don't let myself throw up, instead I turn so my back is facing the person and I take a deep breath.

"Kat?" The person behind me says. I recognize that voice! I turn around and see my friend felix.

"FELIX!" I scream and run towards him and give him a huge hug.

" Oh my gosh you're ok! I thought you were dead!" a tear forms in my eye but I wipe it away quickly, fearful that more would come but none do.

"Fuck, how are you alive. I thought that atlanta would radio into the airport about the zombies..plague… disease.. or whatever it is" He says in disbelief. His clothes and face were caked in blood and dirt.

"dude what happened to you? is Sophia safe?" I ask frantically.

"I dont know? My mom and dad were on their way to visit surprise visit a friend and I was home alone…" He started to choke up.

"wwhen… I hheard aaa screeam, I-I llooked ooo-uut the-the windoww when I saw my dad being ripped apart by those monsters..monssstterss" Felix choked up and broke into tears. I started walking to my backpack when we saw a few more zombies heading our way. I sprinted towards my bag and ran back to felix.

"Felix its time to run, we have to go" I told him. We ran away.

" Its been hours Kat, we have to take a break" Felix whined.

" We can't its sunset, we can't stop now!" I snapped back. He looked a little hurt but didn't say anything.

"sorry felix, im just tired. you're right we should rest" I say apologetically. I feel guilty, I've never snapped at Felix before.. we are best friends along with sophia, and she might be dead but felix I know is alive and I should be nicer.

It was now dark outside and yet I was very happy, someone I know is with me and I have crackers which by the way are one of my favorite things to snack on. We were sitting on the side of the road hiding behind a few trash cans and eating the crackers I took from the girl Aj's house.

" We should get going it's getting even darker, soon we won't even be able to see anymore". Felix nods in agreement. It feels like all my leg muscles tense when I stand up. Joy spreads across Felix's face.

"what is it?" I ask him.

"Look there" he points a finger towards yellow glowing lights.

"CARS!" I shout. Joy spreads across my face.

"Ive heard that the government said that the cities were safe spots but not everyone was let in yet" Felix says.

"but that means most don't know about the city" I respond.

"what about the city? its safe. I thought thats where we were heading?" Felix questions.

"Are you fucking serious! the city is Infested! we were moving on the outskirts so we could find sophia and get away from the city!" I yell at him.

" I didn't fucking know! dont yell at me I didn't know! you didn't tell me anything!" He yells back.

" Im sorry I yelled at you. I just thought you knew and this whole situation is messed up. Yesterday my dad died and I bashed in a zombies head with my sketchbook" I say with sadness. I didn't want to tell him about his mom… at least not yet.

"Its ok, my dad died yesterday too….. but I think my mom is still alive" He says slightly depressed but cheering up at the last part. It would just kill him if he found out.

we walked up to the highway filled with cars. people were camped out with tents and small barbeques.

"should we ask if they know sophia, carol, or ed?" I ask felix.

"ya.. we should ask" Felix answers.

I walk up to a tough looking guy with a police badge and about to ask but my social anxiety gets in the way and I stop. maybe I should just ask felix to ask him, he looks a little bit scary. no I have to break past my shyness, its the freaking apocalypse.

I tap on the officers shoulder "hi, do you need something?" the man asks.

"well.. uhhm .. do you know a girl named sophia.. uhm shes my age twelve" I ask nervously.

"oh ya I know that girl. She's hanging out with carl and Aj, how do you know her" he asks.

" well I just arrived on a plane yesterday greeted by freaking zombies, my dad died and i'm trying to find sophia my friend" I explain.

I start to run to the car that they're at. *BOOM* I see a building in Atlanta explode and then another. I hear screams and a woman screaming for a boy name carl to get in the car. I see government planes flying above heading towards the city probably carrying more bombs. A scream slips out my mouth.

"Noo! my mom might be there!" I hear felix scream.

"we have to get to the car!" I yell. I run towards the car but a boy I think is around my age that I assume is named carl comes out of the car and bumps into me and we fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry" the boy quickly says and runs away. Before I can reach the car it starts to move away off the highway.

"HEY! WAIT!" I scream but the car keeps driving away. I hear Felix scream after the car. I run off the highway making my way to the car slowly descending into the forest. My mind focuses on nothing else but the car. why won't they stop! My foot catches on a tree root and I fall.

"oh shit" I scream in panic as my face hits the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 wait for me!

**HI guys its Lovelymeows, I hope you enjoy my fanfic. I am including Future character Aj in this story. I do not own the Walking dead or any of its characters, I only own my oc's. I accept constructive criticism and i want ideas for oc's.**

**Ch. 3 Wait for me!**

My face collided with the ground sending a sensation of pain through my whole face. My face felt broken and painful, i had directly face-planted on the hard dirt ground. ! now their driving away further. theres no way ill catch up to them. Its hopeless.

"oh my god are you ok!?" felix screamed. i didn't want to answer him truthfully, so i lied.

" im fine run after the car" i said with pain inching into every word. my head is throbbing and everything hurts on my face, and my nose felt broken too. I raised my body to get up, but I immediately swerved to the right and fell on my side. everything in my vision spun and looked blurry. I looked up at the trees trying to focus my vision to get back to focus again. after five long minutes my vision started to clear up and my mind came to focus. loud screams and bombs rang through my ears. I jumped up and stumbled in the direction felix and the car had gone. How did they not see me when i came up to the car? they had to have seen me? Did they actually see me and drove away anyway? no, sophia and carol wouldn't do that. if i let them get away from me i would have no one left and felix would be missing. I began to sprint, fearing the chance of being alone.

Theres no way in hell i'm gonna let them go. their all I have in this state. even if my mom is still alive she's in California, I know that she wouldn't want me to die, which parent in their right mind does. I'm not in horrible danger right now but if I lose them i know i will be for sure.

My pace quickens at my thoughts. Being alone is worst than death itself, thats what ive always believed and feared. At least when you're dead you don't know you're alone. I believe that after death you go to a beautiful garden and wait until you get reincarnated, but while waiting we are all alone we just don't know it. The only reason I want to live through all of life, even before the zombies, because i'm afraid of being alone and not having a family.

Another car pulls up from the highway from my right. I run faster, the car pulls up behind me.

"Hey move it!" A man yells from the car behind me.

"No, i need to find sophia!" I yell as i run faster.

"Hey! you're the little girl from earlier asking about sophia" the man screamed in his southern accent.

"ya..thats… me.." I huffed almost out of breath. I stopped to catch my breath.

"wait where are you headin?" I asked the officer. Maybe he's heading to where sophia's going, this is my last hope to reach her.

"well a group of us are going up to safe spot a little further from the city, your friend is heading up to the spot too, you can come with us if you want?" the man explained.

"oh my gosh thank you!" I thanked. oh my god I can take an easy and faster trip to sophia, this is such a release. I opened the car door and plopped on the seat. I turned my face around to see the boy that ran into me earlier staring at me.

"Hi" I said weakly and more out of breath then I realized.

"...Hey…" he replied. I noticed he was staring at my clothes. My grey hoodie had a thin mist of blood covering it and my pants were already torn at the knees and shins.

" Mom i'm hungry" the boy said in a desperate voice.

"i know honey, but we don't have anything right now, maybe when we meet with carol and the rest" The boys mother said.

" uhmm… I think i have some leftover crackers I found in a house in king county" I offered.

" we would be very greatful for some" the boys mother asked. she seemed very nice but i don't know her well enough to decide that yet. I grabbed my black stolen pack and searched for the crackers. I pulled out a half eaten packet of saltine crackers and gave them to the boy. The boy looked like he was my age and had dark brown hair like mine.

"Thank you….uhmm whats your name?" He asked. should i tell him the truth? Maybe I should tell him a fake name just incase something ever goes wrong. This kid will probably die in the next month or two, he seems kind of clueless to the severity of the situation. But also I might die soon too, the outbreak has only started a day ago, but i have a feeling its only going to get worst.

"Jennifer, My names Jennifer" I lied.

"My name is carl!" He smiled happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned. It didn't make sense to me, why would someone be happy in a time like this!?

"Because I'm with my family and get to see sophia" carl said still smiling. I smiled back, I wouldn't want to ruin his happiness. 

"same for me, but my dads d-ddead" I choked up at the last part. Carl went silent at the last part.

"so where do you know sophia from?" I said trying to light up the mood. He seemed to brighten up again.

" I don't know her that well but she goes to my school, we're both in sixth grade" carl explained.

" She's one of my best friends, I came to visit her and umm… kevin (aka felix)..from california" I said. His intense blue eyes stared at me listening carefully like every word would be the last he ever heard.

"WOW! California! isnt that where all the movie stars live?" he asked. oh my god this boy is really nice but is very clueless.

" No No thats only los angeles, I lived in the city of oakland aka the ghetto" I said laughing.

" most the time I just played a lot of video games and drew its kind of funny how this world won't have movies, video games, or ipads to play on anymore and all that type of shi.. stuff" I said correcting the last part. carls mother glared at me when i was about to swear.

"you said you loved drawing? can i see some sketches if you have any with you right now?" he asked.

"Ya ...uhmm… sure, hold on a sec" I said. I searched through the bag and grabbed the black hardbound sketchbook. I pulled it out and laid it on my lap. I opened up a page to find a drawing i did of one of my cats, my cat's name was bell, she was a fat orange tabby with peircing green eyes, she almost looked like pussnboots.

"wow thats coo-" he started but we all jumped. A zombie had slapped its hand against the window closest to carl. I backed up against the far end of the back seat along with carl.

" arghh…. fewww it was just a walker that brushed against the car" carl said breathing normally again and settling back into his seat.

"Its okay baby" carls mom reassured him.

"mommm, i'm ok" he said a little embarrassed.

"Lori, he's fine its just one walker that got close to the car" the officer said.

**5 minutes later**

The car pulled up to a campsite looking place with several cars and an rv. I sprung out of the car door running to the campfire where a group of people were huddled around. The sun had already start to peak over the hill. I looked at the illuminated faces around the campfire.

"Sophia!" I ran towards her.

" Kat! Your alive!" She shouted and hugged me tightly. I saw confusion spread across carls face. oh crap i told him my name was jennifer, I did not think this through. oh well he's kind of clueless he'll get over it.

"Wheres felix?" I asked. My eyes didn't meet anyone with his face.

"Wait Felix is here!yay!" Sophia asked excitedly.

"wait are you saying you never saw him" Fear raised in my voice.

"Wheres Felix!?"


End file.
